<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom by Ka5hew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077241">Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew'>Ka5hew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in 30 min, M/M, Short, its late I cba to fix typos, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as much as the devil preached his morals, he understood that Frank did what he did for a reason, and that he wasn’t going to change, because that’s who he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle &amp; Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there are typos I wrote this at night on the notes app on my phone and I just cba to fix any mistakes <br/>... anyways enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freedom wasn’t something frank was entirely familiar with. After years and years on the run or hiding from the government, true freedom was rarely encountered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt free when he was out at night, shooting up bad guys and doing what needed to be done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt free when he took Max for walks in the park at night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt free when it was just him on the road, driving to nowhere for hours on end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he never felt it around other people. There was always that hanging tension that maybe they would find out who he was, and send his life back into chaos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except then he came across the devil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was secretive, but loud. Never stopping his preaching but also never turning Frank in either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was weird. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was still freedom - freedom to be himself, because as much as the devil preached his morals, he understood that Frank did what he did for a reason, and that he wasn’t going to change, because that’s who he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Frank understood that the devil wouldn’t stop preaching, because that’s who </span>
  <span class="s2">he</span>
  <span class="s1"> was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so their mutual understandings lead them from being at each others throats, to being at </span>
  <span class="s2">other</span>
  <span class="s1"> people’s throats, together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a sort of alliance, though neither of them would ever refer to it as one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was late January and Frank was stuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t intended it to go this way, in fact, he had been extra prepared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had brought his best guns, twice the amount of ammo, and even a new bullet proof vest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet here he was, trapped by a bunch of drug dealers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did they even manage to set a trap when they couldn’t even secretly sell drugs properly? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was a small one with no windows and only one door. Light leaked in from underneath it, allowing Frank to see through the darkness just slightly. Allowing him to see, more clearly, that there was no way out. His hands were tied and his weapons were gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the door was locked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank struggled in the chair against the ropes but his attempts were useless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he sat there. There wasn’t much else to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour passed and nothing had changed. Really, it was the boredom that was starting to get to Frank more than anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, suddenly, the door burst open, letting all the light in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank squinted against the sudden lack of darkness, unable to identify the person in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they started handling the ropes around his hands, Frank restarted his struggling. Whoever this was, he wasn’t going to make it easy for them to attack him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clam down Frank, it’s me” The Devil spoke directly into his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank immediately stopped his struggling and let himself relax a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weird to be relaxing around the devil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weird to be relaxing </span>
  <span class="s2">because</span>
  <span class="s1"> of the devil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was untied, Frank got up and faced the man behind him, finally seeing him properly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked good, unharmed. Not covered in blood for once (at least not his blood). Frank was going to comment on it when Red started surging forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, they won’t be out for long.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank followed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for gettin’ me out” he said as they marched past the unconscious bodies and out into the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just returning the favour” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had also become a thing with them. They would always refer to it as “returning the favour”, because when you’re a crime fighting vigilante in New York, there’s always a favour to return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it’s easier than admitting you care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe it was the same. Maybe it was just their way of saying it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got to The Rooftop it was almost daybreak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The devil settled down on the edge of the roof, facing the sunrise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was beautiful. The sky was full of yellows and oranges and baby blues merging together. And then at the bottom of the view was the man clad in a red Devil suit, looking far too relaxed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you have a job to get to Red?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have time” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For Frank it felt like he never had time anymore, every day just came and went faster than he realised. And one of those days would be his last, and it would go equally as fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because the world never slows, never stops, never lets you rest or just be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except now, here, when the sun was rising, and the devil was next to him, the world slowed down, maybe by just a fraction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was enough, enough to just </span>
  <span class="s2">be</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enough for a second of freedom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>